Cant Help This Feeling
by LoRdOfThEbOoKs
Summary: Rachel Berry is the typical girl.. she makes straight A's is the star in her glee club. But... Noah Puckerman keeps being weird... He is being meaner than usual and he is showing a side Rachel has never seen before... MAY RE-WRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all readers.. I am new to fanfiction and I love love love glee! so I thought I would do some puckxrachel fanfiction! I love that couple well here you go..**

Rachels POV

School starts out usual... A slushy to the face bye the one and only Noah Puckerman. I run down the hall to the girls bathroom as I hear noahs along with his football buddies laughs echo down the I walk in seeing kurt looking in the mirror applying something to his face.. I swear that boy has to many appliances just for his face. Kurt turns around. Oh rachel.. Sweetie.. a grape slushy facial is not good on you. I know I say feeling my face start to heat up. Was it that fucking Noah Puckerman? Yeah I sigh im totally used to it though you know that. Yeah kurt said, but I gotta admit he is a bully and thinks he is a bad ass but he is super hot.. I look over at kurt as I was cleaning slushy out of my hair. EXCUSE ME!? I yell In suprise. What kurt yells back his face starting to turn pink. Oh nothing I say looking back in the mirror seeing that I got all of the slushy out of my hair. Ok well I like him but I know he is not gay thats for sure. Yeah too bad I say feeling something stir in the pit of my stomach. Well we might wanna get to class before were late I say. Yeah we might as well, just ignore puck he is an asshole thats all that he is. Ok ok I get it I say chucking as we walk out of the bathroom. Kurt walks me to my class. Ok well I will be here when class is over ok? Ok bye kurt. See ya. I walk into class really dreading it since I knew noah would be there. HOW DID YOU LIKE THE SLUSHY FACIAL?

Puck yelled then his friends started to laugh. Ugh I say then I walk to my desk where finn sits right next to me. Hey puck lay off of rachel ok? Finn says. Oh come on finn she knows I love her right?, puck yells. I turn around and glare at him, if you love someone you dont throw a slushy in their face I say still staring at his smug grin. He then winks at me and turns away. I then feel a warm felling in my stomach. What is wrong with me today? Eh im probally just hungry I suppose I say to myself. I feel a hand on my shoulder I look up and see finn. Hey are you ok finn asks. Huh? Oh yea im fine noah will be noah I suppose yeah I guess he will he says sititng down. I turn around one last time before class started to see noah staring at me, when my eyes meet his he quickly looked away. Huh whats gotten into noah today? Well whatever it is I wil find out...

**Sooooo... what do yall think? im sorry if its too short I plan to make this a long love story so please review and tell me if I need to improve on anything remember its my first time hahaha oh and also tell me if I should continue with the story or like stop criticizm is appreciated thanks for reading!**


	2. Weird thoughts

Authors note: Ok so I havent got any reviews but thats ok I just posted the first chapter yesterday... but im so happy! Because I got 93 views so far well im not gonna hold you up here is chapter 2

Rachels POV

Rachel woke up to her hello kitty alarm clock going off for the day of school. I shut off my alarm clock with a smile, ohh time for my morning routines. I get on my exerciser, take a shower, brush my teeth, and put on an all pink outfit. A pink sweater pink skirt and some pink sandals. Oh I might as well take an extra pair of clothes since I am sure to get another slushy facial today I think to myself as I pack up some more clothes in my bookbag. I walk outside to no other than Noah Puckerman!? Um Noah If you are here to start your early rain of torture could you just get it over with before we get to school?

Relax nerd im not here to torture you.. Im here to pick you up for school. Huh I say to myself what is Noah planning.? I mean Im not complaining but he is looking good today with that mowhawk he has and I love the way his shirts hug his body in all the right places especialy in the chest- OH what is wrong with me?! I should not be thinking about Noah Puckerman like that Hello?, Rachel? HELLO?

What?! Get in the truck nerd or just ride your bike to school. Oh um ok I say holding my books tighter to my chest as I try to get in the truck witch I had some trouble getting into. Ugh puck sighs, he gets out of the driver side. No! I have it say struggling to get in. Here I will help you noah says as he puts his hands on my waist to push me up into his truck. I start to blush when he hasnt removed his hands from my waist even though I am already in the truck. Noah leans up and whispers in my ear, let me know if you need help with anything. Thats when my face really starts to heat up. When Noah sees me he starts to smirk, sorry if I made you nearvous he said while getting in the driver side to drive to school. Did I just hear correctly? What noah asks. Did you just appologize to me? Oh um well Noah says scratching the back of his neck, I um I guess im just in a good mood so dont mess it up nerd. I sigh and look out the window till we get to school. I hurridely get out of noahs car and head for the school. You rachel berry are an awful friend kurt says as he walks up to me. Kurt! I am so sorry I was fixing to go to school when- When I decided to give her a ride. Noah puts his arm around my shoulder. When I feel noahs arm it feels.. peaceful but then kurt starts to stare. I remove noahs arm very quickly witch makes him frown. Noah I dont know whats gotten into you today but I suggest you just leave me alone please.

Sure nerd, Noah says he then knocks all my books out of my hands oh im sorry he says sarcasticly. I bend down to start picking them up. Here il help noah says bending down as well. Rachel you will be mine all mine. He whispers as he helps me pick up my books. I look at him confused and again he winks at me the second day in a row and again I feel that warm feeling in my stomach for the second day in a row. Um well lets get to class before were late kurt suggest. Yeah I dont wanna be late happy to be changing the subject. So whats with puckerman today? I mean it seemed like. Like what I ask. Like he was attracted to you.. Ha yeah right if you think that then you dont know noah all that well, he has been slushy facing me since middle school! Ok ok all im saying is just watch out for him. Kurt dont worry I will be fine I say walking into my class making sure to avoid eye contact with noah. When I get to my desk I see a note on it saying: Rachel meet me in the gym after lunch I have some things I need to tell you. From: Anonomous. Hey whats that? Finn asks as he sits next to me. Oh um I dont know someone asked me to meet them after lunch in the gym so I will see who it is then I suppose. Oh well ok be safe there are lots of freaks in this school. I will, thanks finn I say starting to blush a bit. He just chuckles and starts to take notes on the board. I hear a grunt and turn around to once again see noah puckerman staring at me and looking very unhappy witch made me go still in fear. Whats wrong with him? I thought. Could it be any chance that noah is jealous that I am talking to Finn? Was kurt right? Was noah... Attracted to me?

Sooooo I hope this chapter was a little better my friend alisha helped me a little bit on some things well thanks for reading and I hope yall can tell me how I do, thanks!


	3. Hard decisions

Authors note: oh my gosh! Views are going through the roof anyways here is chapter 3..

I wait in line to get my lunch when someone comes up behind me, can you guess who it is? Noah Puckerman... I turn around oh hello noah I say. Hey noah says, anger present in his voice. Um wha- whats wrong I ask stuttering.? What were you and Hudson talking about in class? It seemed like it was funny so I wanna hear it. Oh well someone left me a note asking me to meet them in the gym after lunch, and I told finn and he told me to be careful. It sorta caught me off guard so I started to blush and he just chucked at it, thats all it was. So.. He can make you blush? Um yeah I guess, what does it matter anyways? It wasnt like it was a show of any affection I say moving up in line. Remember he had Quinn , excuse my languge but I think she is a very trashy piece of shit. Noah then starts to laugh at that. Yeah I would know that but I gotta admit she is a freak in the sheets.. After Noah said that I felt a pain in my stomach. I then burst out well if you like her so much then you can sleep with her all you want! After that was said everyone was staring at us. I look down in embarassment. Eventually everyone goes back to talking and getting their lunch. What the fuck was that about noah spat in my ear. Im sorry Noah I shouldnt have said that. Wait why do you call me noah? Well what do you mean I ask. I mean everyone calls me puck because if they dont they know I will break their face. But you.. You call me by my real name. Well if its that big of a deal I suppose I can call you puck, I say starting to get nearvous a slushy facial was in my near future. No dont I like it noah says. I like it when you say my name. Um.. Ok thats really weird but um ok. I grab my lunch and hurry to sit with kurt. Hey girl how are things going today? Oh fine I had a little outburst in the lunch line.. Heh heh. What?! Why? Why do you think I say giving kurt that knowing look. Ohhhhh puck? Yeah he said something and I exploded on him. Well what did he say? He said quinn.. was a freak In the sheets. Really thats all he said? Yeah I know its stupid but when he said it, I dont know something just came over me like I was just really mad at him. Huh? Well I dont know rachel maybe he is just trying to get under your skin. Yeah maybe, I say taking a bite of my pizza. Ew I really dont see how you can eat that disgusting slab of whatever. I look over at kurt like he is an alien. Oh dont look at me like that rachel, dont you realize how many carbs are in that thing? Oh lord ok kurt I know your gay but your not a girl.. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. I know.. Its a tragedy my father wont let me have the change even though I have all the money for it. I drop the pizza halfway in my mouth on my plate, wait whar?! Hahaha im just playing rachel jeez I swear you are too easy! Oh whatver, I say biting into my pizza and turning red from the embarassment. When kurt was about to say something the bell rang. Oh well guess I will talk to you later kurt, im going to go meet this mystery person. Ok rachel see you next period! Ok see you then! I walk to the gym hoping that maybe it was finn... Maybe even Noah- Wait wait wait! Where did that come from?! I thought that I dont like Noah even though when he is around me I get nearvous, it could be the fear right? RIGHT? I couldnt like Noah or.. could I? I shake my head as I walk into the gym. The gym was dark that was unusual.. I then heard a voice. You came. It was no other than Noah Puckerman. Noah.. wha- what do you want? I just needed to talk to you he said seriously. Ok I say sitting next to him. So what did you want to talk about? Well I um.. I wanted to talk about us.. US? Their is an us? I say to myself. What do you mean us? Oh um let me re phrase myself. I wanna talk about me and you. Ok.. Rachel.. I know I have done so many things to you but the thing is.. I.. I really like you. Will.. will you go on a date with me? I was so shocked by what he just asked. What was I to say?

Ha sorry for leaving yall on clifhangers but I will be posting chapters all today so just wait :)


	4. questions and answers

**Ok next chapter enjoy oh I forgot to say I dont own glee I dont own anything :) chapter 4**

Noah I... you have done so many screwed up things to me. Like slushy facials and that one time you told everyone I had sex with the whole football team and had to have my stomach pumped I say looking down at bringing up that very disturbing week of people fake humping me and squirting lotion on me as I walked down the hall. And that one time you panty raided me! I had over 10 pairs of hello kitty panties waving in the wind where the flag should be! I know I know and im all sorry for it im sorry for it all Ireally am rachel noah said. I look down and sig h. Do you really like me? Noah grabs my hands andi look up at him. I do rachel I really do I have liked you since 6th grade. What! but why have you tortured me through then? Because.. I am supposed to be this popular guy and if anyone knew that I liked you I would get a slushy facial everyday. Oh I see I say looking down. No rachel you have it all wrong noah says lifting making me lift my head. I really like you and now I dont care if I get a slushy facial everyday only if it means I have you. I look down and start to blush. Noah I can see that you like me. so.. Yes I will go on a date with you Noah. But if this is just a prank I will never talk to you again, do you understand me I say getting in his face with a finger pointed at him. I get it rachel he says pulling her in his lap. Well I better get to class its glee! Bye I say getting off of his lap. See ya he waved. I ran into the music room ten minutes early as always I say cockily. Kurt walks in your always ten minutes early, always wanting to be the first one in kurt says smiling. You know I like to be early. Yeah yeah I know kurt says rolling his eyes. So whats got you in such a good mood kurt asks. Oh I dont know.. I was asked out on a date. Oh ma goshhhhhhhh who was it? Was it finn? Was it romantic? no.. it was Noah. NOAH?! As in NOAH PUCKERMAN?! Um y- yea. He asked you out and you said yes?! Dont you remember all them awful things he did to you throughout fifth grade? Well yeah but he appologized for all that and I can tell he meant it. Bitch! Are you on crack?! No! I dont do drugs.. Im to scared to try them. I know rachel but seriously I dont think you should go along with this. Kurt I know you care for me, but you have to let me go on my own. Im going to take a chance with Noah. Ugh ok rachel but please please please be careful. Dont worry I will. After that everyone else started to walk in. I was supposed to do a duet with finn so that should be fun. Hey finn says walking up to me. Oh hey finn. So are you ready to duet? Nice one I say smiling. Eh it was cheesy finn said. Mr shuester walked in. Ok guys so rachel and finn are going to do a duet together of no air. Ok guys when you are ready. I walk on the stage with finn to rehearse the duet. Rachel: If I should die before I wake its cuz u took my breath. Losing you is like living in a world with no air ,ohh Finn: Im here alone didnt wanna leave my heart wont move its incomplete wish their was a way that I could make you understand Pre-Chorus: but how do you expect me to live alone with just me because my world revolves around you its so hard for me to breath Chorus: tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air. Can live, cant breath with no air. and from then on finn and rachel sang no air and sounded really good to the group but rachel not knowing noah was there watching them too. He thought rachel had the voice of an angel...

**ok guys hope yall liked this the next chapter rachel and noah will go on their first date until then!**


	5. a date to remember

**Ok guys here is the next chapter. Disclaimer I do not own glee**

After puck asked me out I was so excited! This night was going to be amazing. He didnt tell me what we were going to do he just said that I needed to be ready by 8:30 witch means I need to start getting ready at 5:30. Hey dont look at me like that! It takes a while for a girl to get ready. After I was showered I put on a silky pink skirt and a long pink shirt by the time I had my hair put up neatly I heard someone knock on the door. I wak down the stairs and open the door to find a very handsome noah in a black tux with a bow tie. Are you ready to go madame? I look down and start to blush as noah smiles a very soft smile. You look cute rachel, oh thank you noah as do you, you look very handsome. Thank you he said sweetly. So where are we going? That is for me to know and you to find out he says smiling over at me. I look out the window and I start to tingle with happieness and nearvousness to not screw up this date. Hey why are you so nearvous noah asks as he takes my hand in his as he is driving down the road. Oh I dont know I actually like you and im afraid if I screw it up then... Rachel if anyone screws this date up it would be me acting stupid. I look over at him, your not stupid I say smiling. We stop in the middle of no where. Um noah where are we? We have to walk to our destination he says again taking my hand in his. We walk into a grassy clearing where there is a picnic set up. Oh noah its beautiful! He looks at me and smiles I hope you would like it. I love it I say smiling. I take his hand and we walked to the picnic. I um I made your favorite, tuna fish sand witches and strawberry cheese cake for dessert. Ohhhh noah thank you this is so romantic I say smiling at noah. I know noah said, rachel I love it when you smile, it makes me happy when your happy. I look down starting to blush. Well um lets eat noah said. Yeah lets I say opening up a sand witch wrapping and taking a bite. Mmmmm this taste really good noah! Heh thanks dessert will be so much better. I bet it will. After we were done with the sand witches noah brought out the dessert. Wow that looks really good. I know noah says smirking. I am fixing to go for a piece when noah says no. No? I um... I wanted to feed it to you.. Oh well I mean you can if you want too. Ok noah said smiling I sat back down and noah fed me cheese cake it was kinda weird but I went along with it, so we ate cheesecake and got to know eachother for the rest of the night. Noah walked me to my door I said goodnight and gave him a hug, I was about to walk into my house buy I felt a hand on my wrist spin me around and I felt a pair of lips on mine. Noah was kissing me! It felt so good I melted into it. After the kiss ended noah was staring at me and smiling. Um I will see you at school on monday noah said before giving me another hug then walking back to hit truck and driving off. I walked into my house. Ahhhhh what a night I sighed feeling my lips missing the warm touch...

**Ok guys I hope you liked the date until the next chapter!**


	6. the shocking question

Authors note: ok so since I got a couple of reviews I will make another chapter. Disclaimer: I do not on glee :)

After the awesome date them two days passed by quickly and once again it was time for school. As always my hello kitty alarm goes off I shower and I decided that today I would wear a pink jogging suit with my hair in a ponytail thats cute. Right? After I finish brushing my teeth I hear a horn honk, Noah I whisper. I run down the stairs and kiss my dads bye. I walk outside to see Noah waiting for me with that same smirk he always has. 'hey babe' Noah said as I get in the truck, I start to blush at what he called me. Um hey there.. Um babe? I ask in curiosity. Noah shrugs his shoulders and he starts to drive off to school. So um how was your weekend I ask Noah. 'eh it was ok I guess Noah says' oh yeah.. I say not knowing what else to say. When we get to school I get out of the car and noah comes beside me and takes my hand in his. N-Noah? Yeah babe noah ask. Does this mean we are dating? Of course it does babe I mean im holding your hand and calling you babe arent I? Noah said. Oh yeah heh heh, my face starts to redden from embarasment. Noah starts to chuckle as we walk In the school. As we walk in the school people start to stare at us in shock. As we walk by Finn his mouth is wide open. Hudson Noah says 'close your mouth your gonna catch a fly' Finn closes his mouth and has an annoyed expression as we walk past him. I turn around and mouth sorry to him. He just smiles in return. I turn back around to us fixing to pass Quinn when she steps in front of us. PUCK! what are you doing with this gleek?! Quinn says looking straight at me. Hey! Just so you know she is my girlfriend and your nothing but a piece of white trash. Noah says. I look up in supprise puck! I say. No baby she doesnt have the right to say that to you. Noah whispers something in Quinns ear, after that she goes pale. Rachel im sorry she said with fright still in her eyes. Um it- its ok Quinn. I will talk to you later Quinn, Noah said as we continued to walk on. Hey there Puck santana said. Why are you hanging out with that geek? My cheeks start to heat up from being called a gleek twice in five minutes! As we finally get to class I get in my original seat next to Finn, while Noah goes and sits with his football buddies. So how are things with you and Puck,? Finn ask. Well we just started dating, he asked me out friday I said yes we have ben inseperable ever since 'I say'. Ah I see 'Finn said' well I hope yall are happy together. Well thank you Finn that is very nice of you to say I say smiling at him. (BELL RINGS) Well I will see you in glee

Finn I say smiling. Ok see you there. I wait for Noah because I know he likes to walk me to my classes. As he walks up to me he puts his hand in mine and he walks me to glee. Ok babe see you after Noah says then kisses me on the cheek. I walk in and sit next to kurt. Hey kurt. Ohh my gosshh hey rachel soo I heard you and puck are official! is it true kurt yelled at me. Yes kurt me and Noah are dating. Noah? Who is noah? Oh noah is pucks real name I say with a smile. Ahh I see kurt says. Yeah.. So how is everyone else taking it? Well he called Finn a white trash piece of s word. Really rachel s word? Kurt you know I dont cuss. Yeah but you dont have to be like aww im rachel im a goody goody who doesnt cuss and blagh kurt says then starts to laugh. I start to laugh too since it was kinda funny. After that good laugh Finn walked up to us. Hey um rachel can I talk to you.. Alone? He ask looking at kurt. Ok im going im going kurt says standing up and walking away. Hey Finn whats going on? Are- um are you happy with puck? Yeah im very happy with puck. Why? Well these past few days I have felt something missing like something missing in my life. And when I saw you with puck I realized that.. Your what is missing form my life Finn says looking into my eyes. Finn I- no rachel will- will you go out with me?

WHAT? I say

TO BE CONTINUED...

So what did yall think? I really need some more reviews so I know that this is good so please review and I hope you enjoyed! :)


	7. Heartbroken truths

**Ok guys this is the 7th chapter sixth ended in a cliff hanger. Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

**LAST TIME ON GLEE...**

**Puck asked Rachel out on a date, Rachel said yes. Monday comes and puck shows Rachel off as his girlfriend and faces Quinn and her c_heeri-hoes_, and shows off a little to much to Finn. Quinn for some weird reason ended up apologizing for calling Rachel a geek after Puck whispered something in her ear. Finn And Rachel had a talk about her and Puck and how he made her happy. Of course Finn was supportive of their relationship.. Well you'll see. Kurt confronts Rachel to see if the rumors are true of Her and Pucks dating but takes the news very well happily even. Rachel and Kurt are in glee and Finn ask if they can talk alone. Kurt leaves. Finn says he feels like something is missing in his life and when he saw Rachel with Puck he knew what was missing from his life.. It was Rachel. Rachel was to shocked to only utter out a few words. And Finn asked if she would go out with him...**

**CONTINUED...**

WHAT? Finn um I... Please Rachel I really like you I know you like me too. Finn grabs my hands and I jerk them away. Finn I USED to like you like that but you decided to date Quinn. Finn you don't know how many years I have liked you, you never noticed me because all I was to you was a.. was a... A GEEK! You didn't look at me any other way. I see Finn sigh and he bends down to my level of the seat I am sitting in. Rachel.. Rachel please look at me. I look up to see Finn looking at me with those sad eyes I hated to see when I thought I was in love with him. But now I don't even feel he deserves my pity. Finn.. Listen I.. I just don't like you like that. I like Puck. You mean the one who used to throw slushies in your face every day, Finn says rising in anger. OH YEAH!, I yell. What about you who threw my best friend in a DUMPSTER everyday. By this point we had everyone staring at us. I could just feel my anger boiling up and up. Finn why do you notice me now?! WHY! Is it because your jealous?! I yell. I.. Um well I.. Finn stuttered. Just go sit down Finn I am not in the mood for anymore drama right now. And with that he sadly left walking back to where ever he came from. Kurt came and sat beside me. I heard everything honey. I look over at him sadly, I know. Oh sweetie he says and hugs me. It will get better I promise Kurt said. Just remember it gets worse before it get better. I start to chuckle thanks for the encouragement Kurt. He starts to laugh, well its true. Oh I know I say lifting up. I am just ready to go home. Eat some vegan rocky road ice cream? Oh Kurt you know me so well I say smiling. Well we are best friends. I know I say. Well class is about to start. So we work on our song mash ups with our partners, I chose Kurt of course. Before Finn tried to get to me to partner up Kurt stepped in and asked me doyouwannabemypartner he said in a hurry. I saw Finn so I said yes very quickly. We worked on our presentations then the bell rings. And as always Noah is their waiting for me. Hey babe he says kissing my temple. Hey I say putting my hand in his. For right now I for sure wasn't going to tell him about Finn, pretty much knowing he would lose his head. So how was school Noah asked. Eh it was ok I guess same old. Did anyone bully you he said squeezing my hand tighter. No babe no one has been mean or bullied me. Maybe its because im dating you. I say looking at Noah with a smile. Yeah! Because I am a bad ass. I role my eyes at his comment as we reach his car. This time he opens my door for me. Oh thank you Noah he just smiles at me as he gets in the driver side. Rachel you know how much I care for you right? Of course I do baby you care for me a lot I know. Ok well I need to know what is bothering you, and don't say nothing because I know you Rachel something is bothering you he says looking over at me seriously. Ohh ok I say sighing. Me and Kurt were in glee when Finn came up and said he wanted to talk to me in private so Kurt just walked off. Finn said something is missing from his life and he said when he saw me with you I was what was missing from it.. Noah's hand was tight on the steering wheel until his knuckles where white. And he said nervously. And.. he asked me out he stopped the car suddenly, which if I didn't have my seatbelt on I would have ended up hitting my head on something. What um what did you say he choked out. Noah.. I said no. What? Did you think I wuould have said yes? Noah kept quiet while he drove. You did didn't you?! He still didn't say anything. Just take me home I said madly. As we were pulling up in my driveway he tried to touch me. NO! Don't- don't touch me I say getting out of the car. If you think I would do that to you Noah we.. I guess we just should not date I say slamming the door no even waiting for an answer. I unlock my door and put down my stuff. Ohh what a stressful day I said outloud.

**Ok guys what do yall think? I made this chapter a little longer had to have some angst haha. Anyways thanks for reading, I need some reviews plz thank u! :)**


	8. Sad decisions

Ha! sorry guys I know im evil their will be a twist in here and yall will prob hate me but it will go back to normal soon I promise, anyways here is the 8th chapter...

Rachel's POV

I wake up to my hello kitty alarm clock but im not In my usual happy mood. Me and Noah broke up and it put me in a very bummed mood. I do all my original morning routines today I decided to wear a black skirt and a pink sweater. I only realized that Noah wasnt going to pick me up because we have broke up. Well now I can ride my bike with Kurt. I pull out my phone and text Kurt. Me: hey wanna ride bikes to school? I got an instant reply Kurt: sure! I will meet you at the end of the block. I turn my phone off, grab my stuff and get on my bike. I meet Kurt at the end of the street and he asked me the question I was seriously hoping he wouldnt ask me. Why are you not riding with Puck? No way of getting out of this one Rachel, I said to myself. Me and Noah broke up and I dont want to talk about it please. Kurt looked at me in shock but did not say anything else on the way to school. I lock my bike up and walk into school to see Noah.. KISSING SANTANA?! Ugh why would he kiss her?! Are they dating?! I yell to myself. Wait! Why do you care Rachel, snap out of it I say to myself hitting myself lightly in the head. Well.. if Noah wants to play dirty I can play just as dirty. I walk up to Finn. Hey Finn. Oh um hey Rachel listen about yester- No, Finn I realized I like you and yes. I will go out with you I said rather loudly so Noah would hear me. R-really? Finn asked with a smile. Yes I will go out with you. It actually hurt me to say that but I guess since Noah has moved on... I um I guess I should. As we walked down the hall Finn took my hand in his, I didnt pull away but it didnt feel right. His were much softer while Noahs were rough and and callouses. But still I didnt pull away. When me and Finn walked into class Noah was already there and when he saw me with Finn I swear I saw fire in his eyes. Noah suddenly bolted up and tackled Finn! NOAH! I yelled NOAH! Get off of him! My eyes were starting to fill up with tears. Noah constantly kept punching Finn in the face until Finn started to fight back. BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW! I yelled. That made them both stop and look at me in supprise. Guys I whispered just- just stop.i feel to the ground and the last thing I remember is Noah picking me up and saying that he loved me and was so sorry for everything then.. Black

So guys im sorry this chapter is short next one will be longer I promise well please review!


	9. Happy days

Ok guys here is chapter 9!

As I walk down the hall someone pulls me into a nearby janitors closet. What tha- I suddenly feel a strong pair of arms around me putting me in a bone breaking hug. Noah.. Oh Noah I say looking at you ouch your lip- yeah I know babe its busted I will be fine though. Im so sorry Noah! I shouldnt have went to Finn I dont like him like that I only see him as a friend I say quickly. I know babe Noah said. I was just making out with Santana because it hurt to much to think that we were over. She used to be a fuck-buddy. So are we ok I ask with my head to the side. Yeah.. We have both hurt eachother neough and I never want it to happen again. Me neither I say wrapping my arms around his neck. Hey um well we better get to class I say gathering all of my stuff. Noah roles his eyes at my comment. Class doesnt start for another ten minutes.. I know babe but you know how I like to get to class early. Ugh fine ok babe lets go. Noah opens the door for me and we walk out hand in hand. Im so happy when were together I say to Noah. Yeah me too. As we walk in class I make sure to keep Noah and Finn as far from each other as possible, so pretty much keeping Noah on the other side of the room. Ever since Finn has seen me with Noah he has been throwing me lots of dirty looks. After class me Noah and Kurt all went to lunch well.. Me and Noah did Kurt just sat at the table applying some facial crap. Today was chicken fingers. As me and Noah got our food he managed to eat all of his in 2.5 seconds. After I finish to eat my first chicken finger Noah just keeps looking at me with those big eyes. I look over at him and sigh. Here I say handing him a chicken finger. His face instantly lit up as he took the chicken finger from my hand. Thanks babe he said kissing my temple then also eating that in 1.00 seconds dang Noah are you not fed at home Kurt joked while applying some white stuff to his face. I think it was anti wrinkle cream? Yeah I am he said while drinking his coke. But I dont eat a whole lot. Speaking of not eating a whole lot. Whats with you Kurt? You dont ever eat at school. Oh yes I eat at home the food here is just disgusting so many calories, and the chicken fingers go straight to your ass! I look down at my chicken fingers and I say im um.. im not that hungry here you go babe I say handing him the rest of my chicken fingers. Score! Noah says as he eats the rest of them. I role my eyes playfully as I go back to talking to Kurt. The rest of the day passes by quickly. As Noah takes me home we sit in utter silence. When we reach my house I give him a kiss and hug him telling him I will text him later. As I walk in my house I lock the door and sigh... life is great

so how u like it guys? anyways im starting on a new story it will be boy x boy if yall dont like yall dont have to read it! Its an awkward fanfiction with Matty and Jake please review oh and the new story will not affect this story I will still update daily chapters make sure to review!


	10. Small talk

Hey guys, oh my gosh I have writers block! Ugh I will try to get this chapter our tho haha here ya go chapter 10...

Half the school year has passed and it has been slushy and dumpster free. Ever since me and Noah have been dating no one has dared to mess with me or any of the glee club. It felt good. It felt even better knowing I had the one and only Noah Puckerman as my boyfriend! Again as always I wake up to my hello kitty alarm clock/ today I decided to put on my knee socks, black shoes, a pink skirt and a pink sweater. As always Noah picks me up and we head to school. Today Noah seemed kinda happy. "Hey baby dont get mad at me or take this wrong but why are you so happy? I ask questionably. Noah chuckles. " this is for you, im not doing this for anyone else. "What? I ask in confusion. "Im joining glee. Noah said with the biggest smile I have ever seen him wear. "REALLY? I yell in excitement. "Yes really. Noah said very calmly, still smiling. "Oh this is great now that we have you we can compete in regionals!. I said. "But more importantly im glad you are going to be in glee, not just because of regionals. After I said that Noah started to smile again. "I like that button down shirt I got for you. I said to Noah. "Yeah It is really comfortable. Noah said smiling at Rachel .'Good. I said. "But wont being in glee club make you like less popular? I asked in worry. "Eh babe it will be worth it because I will be with you so it will not matter. Noah said taking my hand in his. "Remember when we were kids Noah we were the best of friends. I said smiling from the memories. "Aw babe please dont bring up childhood memories. Noah said groaning. "Aw sorry babe Its already begun...

ok guys next chapter will be about their childhood and stuff, sorry this chapter was short but like I said I have writers block. Anyways thanks for reading guys!


	11. Childhood memories

Ok guys thanks so much for the reviews! I only have seven but still I love to hear from yall.. Ok so in this chapter this will be about Rachel's and Noah's childhood. Here you go..

Ten years back.. Rachel was playing in the sandbox with her little yellow plastic shovel to dig up things. A few minutes later a little boy with a Mohawk came and sat next to me. "Hello. I say looking at the boy who just decided to sit with me. "Hi. He said smiling at me. "My name is Rachel, what is yours? I ask with curiosity. "My name is Puck, but my parents call me Noah. He said standing up and strutting to the other side of the sandbox to grab some toys to play with. He then says something I will remember for the rest of my life. Well not really. "You know, you are really pretty. Noah said just staring at me with those big brown eyes. Since I was just a kid I wasn't embarrassed, I even returned the compliment. "You are handsome too" I say returning the glaze.

That day we became best friends always hanging out in our special place, the sandbox. Then one day Noah surprised me. He walked up to me in the sandbox. "Hello Puck. I said digging around in the sandbox. "Rachel. I look up and see Puck holding a ring pop. "Yes Puck? I ask confused. " I saw my daddy do this to my mommy when he really liked her. Noah said bending down. I look at him still confused. "Rachel will you marry me? Noah ask taking my hand. I look at Noah in pure happiness to know that he really liked me. "Sure. I say taking the ring pop and sliding it on my finger. As I do that I see the biggest grin I have ever seen on Noah's face. "But we dont have to kiss right? I ask in worry. Noah makes a nasty face. "EW no! Kissing is so gross. He said making a puking face.

The next day I made Noah a ring made out of twisted old vines. "Here you go Noah. I say handing him the homemade ring. Noah looks at the ring and smiles. "Its pretty. He said still smiling. I start to smile because he liked it. "Thank you. I say looking in the sandbox. "Wanna play? I ask looking at Noah with curiosity. "No. Noah said. "We have to get married first. He said grabbing my hand and we run under and old tall oak tree. "Rachel do you take me to be your husband? Noah ask staring at me with a smile. "i do. I say smiling back. "Puck do you take me to be your wife? I ask smiling even wider that this was happening. "I do. He said putting my ring on my finger. I quickly put his ring on his finger. "Now we can.. Lets just hug. Noah said still looking grossed out at the thought of kissing someone.

As we hug I feel a tingle go up my spine, it felt weird but good at the same time. As we pull away Noah starts to smile. "Now we play! He yelled as we run to the sandbox. The next week was very confusing for me. Noah wouldnt come to the sandbox and play with me. He would always be with Finn and all the other boys. One day I was playing in the sandbox and Noah came up to me. "Oh hello Puck! I said rather quickly, happy to see him. Noah then looks at me with the most ugliest face I have ever seen. "Your so stupid! Noah yelled at me. I looked at him in shock. "Puck.. What did I do? I ask in confusion. "Your a girl! You have cooties. I look at him in confusion. "Puck, cooties are not real really just a idea created by boys who are immature. Puck just looked at me. "We are not married no more! Noah yelled at me. I look down about to burst into tears. "Fine, Puck I guess we arent. I say sucking up my tears and bringing out my anger. After that Noah kicked sand on me and ran off. Thats how the hatred started for each other (or so I thought) happened...

So guys what do yall think? I am getting better with my writing skills I hope haha please keep reviewing I really appreciate feedback!


	12. weekend sleepovers

Hey guys! Sorry for lack of uploading! I hope yall liked the last chapter of their childhood. Guys I need some more reviews please! I need to know how this story is doing! Anyways here is chapter 12..

"Oh Rachel, did you have to bring those memories up?" Noah asked looking at me in complete seriousness. I look over at Noah in pity. "Sweetie I didnt think it would upset you that much" I said looking at Noah with sorrow. "Its ok babe, I just hate how I treated you. He said looking over at me with guilt. I lean over the seat and give Noah a quick kiss. "Noah its fine, the past is behind us. Noah looks over at me and smiles. "Ok well do you wanna spend the weekend with me?" Noah ask with hope in his voice. "Sure! I say in glee (ha get it glee? Eh nevermind) my dads will be out of town so yeah I would love too. Noah looks over at me and smiles very widely. "Great! Noah said with a huge smile. "Ok, well do we stay at my house or yours? "How about we stay at your house" Noah said

"Sure" I say. "Do you need to pack up some clothes?" I ask in curiosity. "Um yeah, lets stop by my house" He said. When we pull up to his house, its so big! I swear he is rich! "Hey im just going to sit in the car." I say looking at Noah. "Ok babe." Noah said shutting his door and walking into house. Then minutes later he walked out with an overnight bag. "Ready?" I ask. "Yeah lets go. Noah said starting up the car. Twenty minutes later we get to my house. As we walk in Noah ask. "Hey where can I put my stuff at?" "Oh just follow me." I jesture as he follows me to my room. As Noah drops his bag, he says "Wow this room is so.. pink. "Heh yeah I love pink. "Yep that will be hard to forget. He said with a smirk...

Ok guys so I have writers block! I need some reviews before I upload another chapter. Put up some options on what I should write for my next chapter! I dont care just somethin. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
